


Command

by SecondAidKit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cursed, Forced Command, Hurt, M/M, Obidience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondAidKit/pseuds/SecondAidKit
Summary: Cursed by an alien, Winn couldn't disobey any commands that were tasked to him - even if it meant hurting the ones he loved.





	

Winn sighed and continued gazing out of the window, taking in the beautiful scenery outside his house. He contemplated his decisions in joining the DEO, knowing fully well that with the high salary came the high risks that followed. To it would come eventually but didn’t realise that it would manifest so quickly.

He was jolted out from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It belonged to Kara. The woman gave her best friend an apologetic smile before gesturing him to the food she bought. Winn’s stomach growled as the fragrant aroma drifted into his nostrils. He hasn’t eaten for quite some time seeing how he simply had no appetite in view of his current situation.

“Come on, Winn. You had to eat something.” Kara exclaimed, sounding almost begging. Winn closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before hopping off the window tiles, walking towards Kara. He took a seat at the dining table and stared down at the food, still piping hot. Despite how delicious the food was, all Winn could do was to take two to three bites before pushing the food away. Instead of satisfying his hunger, he could feel bile creeping up his oesophagus.

“Winn…” Kara groaned, looking at the portion Winn consumed. She attempted to push more calories into the brown-haired male by offering her some pot stickers that she all so loved. She was willing to give up her favourite food to see her best friend get better. “You have to eat.” Winn shook his head, knowing that his body would rogue refuse it.

“Eat,” Kara ordered firmly. Winn straightened his back and began working on his food, gobbling it down in an almost robotic manner. He was basically forcing his food down and the action wasn’t gone unnoticed by the Kryptonian. She widened her eyes upon the realising the fact of her wrong choice of words used in her speech.

“Stop, Winn. Stop!” Kara shouted, rushing to her friend’s side. Winn instantly stopped his actioned and rushed to the bin, regurgitate the food he had just consumed. Kara tried soothing Winn’s back, attempting to soothe his pain. Winn heaved slowly before turning to his side, back resting on the wall and his chest rising and falling. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. Kara pulled him into a hug, drawing circles on Winn’s back.

“We’ll get through this. Please stay strong, Winn…” Kara whispered. Winn nodded quietly as he let the soothing motion calm him.

-

“Are you sure that’d work? Does he even know how to speak sign language?” Alex asked, leaning against Winn’s desk while pointing to the earbuds protruding from the technician’s ear. Kara shrugged and sighed as she joined her sister on the desk. Winn was currently restricted from any works at hand until the DEO find any possible cure for Winn’s situation.

Winn had to obey every command anyone ever said to him.

No one knew how he obtained that cursed gift, but Hank had predicted it to be that one time where they travelled interstellar to another planet. They tested Winn’s entire physiology and couldn’t come up with an answer to Winn’s gift. The only way the people around him could do was to use their words as carefully as possible, adding adjectives and verbs to make their sentences sound less commanding. They experimented with a few words and concluded that questions nor answers would trigger the command reaction. Although it was thoughtful initially, it became an annoyance to Winn seeing how everyone was trying to accommodate to him and he hated it. Winn wanted to be an asset, not a burden to the people he wished to protect and now he was worthless.

“How is Winn?” A voice rang out. Kara turned to look at the source, being it Mon-El. Kara shook her head, indicating the slow progress on working towards a solution and earning her a woeful look from the male alien. Kara knew Mon had been worried sick for Winn ever since the discovery of Winn’s problem – how he would blame himself for not ignoring Kara’s advice to look for assistance. Should he had done that, Mon would have stopped Winn from entering the portal, and that completed gesture caused Mon to realise a heated argument with Hank at the moment of realisation. Kara was certain that if Winn didn’t stop the male alien, Mon would have fought Hank till either one of them died. She gave Mon a comforting pat on the shoulder and gestured him to be by Winn’s side. Kara knew of Mon’s lack of vocabulary and Earth’s way of stringing sentences and that caused the male alien to avoid Winn if possible. Mon didn’t wish to Winn off with a command that will be caused their relationship to strain.

Mon tapped on Winn’s shoulder and felt his heart ache when he noticed the loss of weight from the technician. He frowned and plugged out the earbuds from Winn’s ears. He practised sufficiently with Kara to ensure he didn’t say anything that would sound commanding.

“Are you okay?” Mon asked, taking Winn’s hand into his own. Winn returned with a weak smile before leaning into Mon’s chest, listening to the sound of the strongly beating heart. Mon circumvented his arms around Winn and stroke the human male gently, controlling his strength as Winn taught him. “You hadn’t reply me yet.”

“I'm all right, Mon. Just exhausted.” Winn replied, still relaxing into Mon’s embrace.

“Kara told me you didn’t eat anything yesterday.”

“I wasn’t hungry.”

“You have to eat, Winn. I can’t bear to see you hurting yourself by losing so much weight.” Mon exclaimed.

“I was not hungry yesterday. I promise I’ll eat the next time properly.” Mon could see through the lie Winn just told. He had honed his hearing skills to the point of understanding the heartbeat patterns of a man telling the truth and a man telling a lie. Mon hummed at Winn’s statement and allowed it to slide.

Mon was shaken out from his thoughts when he felt soft, supple lips on his own. He was caught off guard and didn’t realised Winn had shifted their position. The male alien gladly returned the kiss, allowing their tongue to dance with affection. A kiss needed no words, just emotions to display the love they both shared.

“What’s that for?” Mon breathed, gasping slightly for air. Winn smiled as he heaved in a similar fashion and laid his forehead on Mon’s.

“We hadn’t kissed for ages. I know you’ve been avoiding me because you’re afraid to hurt me.” Winn explained, earning a streak of red to flush on Mon’s cheeks. He couldn’t keep any secrets from Winn. The technician was too smart for his good.

“I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad.”

“Don’t be and I’m not crazy. Just slightly disappointed that you think I’m that fragile.” Mon nodded at Winn’s proclamation however didn’t felt comforting by the words. The one in trouble was Winn and yet Winn was here, chiding Mon like a kid who had his candy taken away from him. Mon was supposed to be the supporting pillar for Winn at times like these, not the other way around.

“But…”

“But?” Winn enquired at Mon’s trailed off-word.

“I’m not having sex with you,” Mon exclaimed firmly and regretted it almost instantly he said that. He could feel Winn’s body getting stiff momentarily before relaxing once again.

“You won’t have sex with me?” Winn asked once more, to affirm despite knowing the command at taken effect.

“I will and would love to but what I meant was about until your situation chooses,” Mon explained eagerly, eyes widened at his mistake. He was treading carefully at his words, and a little complacency caused an unwanted command to escape. “You know how… commanding I am during our “late night sessions”.” Winn blushed furiously at Mon’s comment and decided to hide his embarrassed face into Mon’s shoulder. Mon chuckled slightly at Winn’s antics and knew that memories of their sessions surfaced into the technician’s mind. He sighed and stroke Winn’s head in a smooth and gentle motion.

Winn will definitely get through this. _They_ will get through this.

-

“What do you mean missing?” Mon repeated, voice elevating with each syllabus. Alex cowered slightly at the tone the male alien was using, frightened by intimidation oozing out. Kara jumped in between Mon and Alex and pushed Mon away. Mon momentarily growled at the Kryptonian before scoffing off, removing the tears that were forming in the side of his eyes.

“Calm down, Mon. We’re already on the look for him. We’ll promise to get him back.” Mon laughed coldly.

“ _Get him back_? She was the one who lost Winn! She was supposed to be _protecting_ him, and she allowed that alien to kidnap Winn!” Mon pointed accusingly at Alex, causing the red-haired woman to look away with guilt.

“And we will get him back!” Kara emphasised. “Winn is my friend too, Mon. You’re not the only one who is worried about his disappearance. Even if you won’t trust Alex, at the very least – trust me.”

“What if someone commanded him to do something that he didn’t want to do? The curse is still in effect!” Mon blabbered worryingly, pacing around the DEO command centre. Just as the team was busy panicking about, an alarm sounded off within Winn’s computer. Alex sprang into action and went to identify the cause. Her facial expression went from a frown to a lighter tone relief.

“It’s the alien that kidnapped Winn. Apparently she was trying to capture more people to add on to the number of slaves she had already taken.” Alex announced with one breath, and it didn’t take Mon to hear the remaining of the story. All he required was to know the location, and he took off immediately.

Mon arrived at a dilapidated warehouse and wondered why almost all villain choose such place as their base of operations. He pushed that thought at aside and barged through the steel barricade and instantly, Mon saw a huge crowd of people standing mindlessly around the large space. He slowly pass them, with eyes looking out for Winn. As if his eyes were equipped with a “Winn Radar”, it didn’t take him long to find the technician.

“Winn!” Mon called out, taking off towards him. The technician didn’t respond to any of Mon’s words but merely stared lifelessly into the air, as if his soul wasn’t inside of him. Mon tried every ways to shake Winn out of his trance but only to fail. It was only when a devious laughter that broke Mon’s focus on Winn, making the male alien to glance around him, taking in the situation around him.

The humans that the rogue alien kidnapped were now staring at him, like fresh meat on a platter. Winn also had the same effect, staring at Mon with the same pair of lifeless eyes. Before Mon could react, he felt Winn grapple him from behind and was surprised by Winn’s strength and found it extremely difficult to escape from Winn. Mon was confused of his lack of power despite being an alien absorbing the yellow sun that the Earth revolved around.

“Surprised how you can’t escape? All those cursed by me were given new found strength.” A voice rang out in his head, but Mon couldn’t pinpoint the rouge alien. The words seemed to be transferred into his head via telepathy, and Mon seemingly hated that feeling. “You’ll do wonderfully to be part of my collection.”

“I’ll never give in to you!” Mon seethed, as he continued to struggle but Winn held on tight. The voice rang out with laughter.

“Oh, but you will if the person is the one you held so dearly.” It teased and almost immediately after the voice ended, Mon felt a sharp piercing pain by his side. The male alien fell onto his knees, and before his vision turned black, Mon saw Winn holding onto a dagger-like lead that dripped blood with a satisfactory smile on the technician’s face – one that was so devious that it didn’t fit him. That was the last thing that he saw before passing out.

-

When Mon woke up again, he was no longer by the warehouse but the DEO’s medical bay. He winced and held his wound as he attempted to sit up. He looked around him and made notice of the number of beds filled with DEO agents, kidnapped humans and of course – Winn. Winn wasn’t unconscious like most people but was sitting by the edge of his bed, twiddling with his fingers. Despite the distance between Mon and Winn, Mon could notice Winn’s hands trembling with fear and possibly another emotion he couldn’t make out. Mon trudged his way to Winn and placed a hand on the male of his affection to comfort him only to receive a fearful look in his eyes as Winn backed away from the other.

“Winn?” Mon called out, trying to reach for Winn, only to force the human male to back away even further. Winn shook his head as he clutched his hands by his chest. When Mon took a step closer and winced by the pain that shot through his body, Mon noticed how Winn briefly gave a look of worry and guilt before it turned back into a look of fear. Winn clutched his head before taking off.

“Wait!” Mon screamed out, attempting to chase after the other but the wound slowed him down. Mon, for once, was thankful of his abilities to hear and smell things that a normal human wouldn’t do and it was those rogue that managed to allow him to track down Winn, cornering him by a corner of one of the many empty rooms in the DEO.

“Don’t come close to me!” Winn screamed out, cowering in the corner with his hands wrapping around his legs, trying to making himself seem smaller. Mon continued to trudge towards the male despite the warnings Winn gave out.

“I said, don’t come-“Winn didn’t finish those words as Mon's pair effectively silenced his lips. The kiss was a brief one, and when they separated, Mon lifted Winn’s chin to look into the latter’s eyes – to see if he was alright and to show Winn that he wasn’t afraid of Winn or what Winn thought he might do to him.

“I hurt you…” Winn sobbed out, hands clutching tightly on Mon’s shirt with tears streaming down his cheeks. Mon knew what Winn was speaking of. The pain Mon felt wasn’t as strong as what Winn was feeling – to hurt the ones you love despite not having any freedom to reject it. Winn was very much conscious when he stabbed Mon, but the body wasn’t his to control. It tore Winn inside out.

“It’s okay. I’ll heal.” Mon comforted. Winn shook his head and attempted to push himself out from Mon’s grip but the male alien was too strong for Winn to force himself out.

“But I still hurt you.” Mon sighed and wiped away Winn’s tears and kissed his human on the lips. Mon moaned slightly when Winn reciprocated it, and before either male could pass out from the lack of oxygen, Mon tore himself away from the kiss and connected both their foreheads.

“Then never to hurt me. It’s a command.” Mon ordered. Winn opened his eyes wide before leaning back into the hug. Mon knew that the Winn was no longer cursed by the rouge alien and that commands no longer worked on the other, but for a moment there, it’s a command that Winn wanted to hear so badly, to keep himself comforted and assured that he would never experience it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought about. (Gotta start completing my other stories...)


End file.
